Living Shadow
by simplynoone
Summary: Star-crossed lovers finally found a way to be together. Naruto, a cursed vampire, travels untouched by time to always find his love only to lose him again. But with accidents sometimes comes the solution to some of the most seemingly hopeless situations. NaruShika


**Living Shadow**

summary: Star-crossed lovers finally found a way to be together. Naruto, a cursed vampire, travels untouched by time to always find his love only to lose him again. But with accidents sometimes comes the solution to some of the most seemingly hopeless situations. NaruShika

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the comic Naruto is in no way, shape, or form mine. I promise, if it was it would probably be crap and ended sooner than it has gone on.

* * *

As dawn slowly started to rise from the night two lone figures could be seen sleeping in a small patch of short grass underneath the trees on the outskirts of a small village.

'Hmm… this is always so nice. Just to be able to wake up next to him', Naruto sighed as he gazed upon the sleeping man just next to him, the man fated as _his_ forever and an eternity, his long brown hair splayed out beneath him as if a dark halo surrounding his softly tanned skin only accentuated by the purity of the cream cloths they had picked up of a clothes line from a nearby village. Naruto's pale blonde hair softly falling across his face as he stared at the peace on his lover's face, his head propped on his hand trying not to wake the sleeping man. However his efforts were in vain as the man who had been asleep woke up due to the soft contented sigh of his partner, eyes groggily opening accompanied with a light groan as the sun rays started to slip through the thin canopy of the woods upon the soft grass they had decided to sleep on after having run from their capturers. A shiver ran through Shikamaru's body as he remembered those dreadful cells they had been detained in. The freak who had somehow managed to snag the two had made them listen to each other's pleas for their partner as they were given turns of torture. Naruto had ended up slightly better than Shikamaru but that was only physically as his wounds had quickly started to heal after they had managed to fight their way out blood seeped from his skin into Naruto's body leaving no drop of blood on the blonde's clothes, however that had not been the case for Shikamaru.

"Naruto we need to get going the sun will be up shortly, deeper in the woods it should be darker we should get a move on", Shikamaru stated having finally shifted out of his groggy state of sleep. Slowly standing up careful not to agitate his still healing wounds when he finally got up he held his hand out to Naruto. But Naruto just shook his head at his partner's concern knowing he was in no shape to help the blond up, but he took the hand anyway just to touch that lovely man who stood before him; taking up most of the effort of standing up to not slow down his love's recovery with any new tears. The thought of Shikamaru injured caused a low growl to form from Naruto, before a hand rested itself on his back bringing Naruto attention back to what need to be done now which was to keep them both safe. To start Shikamaru was right; he needed to get out of the deadliness of a growing sun, he nodded in affirmation as he kept his hold of Shikamaru's hand as they walked deeper into the woods with a thicker canopy.

As noon was approaching they heard rustling echo throughout the woods, the sound was familiar the flapping of clothes as people rushed through the trees, obviously on a hunt. The sound caused the two men's eyes to widen in surprise they were in no shape to fight or to outrun their pursuers. A grim atmosphere settled over the two a slow nod of acknowledgement passed between the two. "Until next time, huh, Naruto? Hopefully it'll be more enjoyable" Shikamaru mused to his love of three centuries. Each time Shikamaru had died Naruto would always find him and they would always pick back where they left off the only regret the brunette had been that it always took time to be reborn and during that time Naruto was alone, outside of time and isolated. Shikamaru felt a small tear fall at the suffering the blond would have to endure until he was anew. They both turned towards each Naruto wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, and Shikamaru's found his resting upon Naruto's neck. In this intimate embrace their hunters found them surrounding them from the tree branches. "Find me Naruto. Find me." Shikamaru muttered in to Naruto's ear with those words Naruto kissed Shikamaru, sweet and light and with a sudden change in ferocity he plunged his teeth into Shikamaru's neck a moan of pleasure escaped the man lips at the sensation then limp he lay in his partner's arms. With a sudden spark the dark haired man went up in flames the smoke a light grey slowly drifted towards the sky dispersing among the leaves of the forest while the body had turned to ash.

With his love gone and no ties no living he reached his power into the bold shadows now casted by the noon the shadows now ink black as they slowly started to expand around hunters who just stood apprehensive on what to do next then without any signal the enlarged shadow had sprouted tendrils that shot out towards the assailants and piercing their bodies mostly through their chest and a few fortunate ones had the heads shattered by the tendrils as they ripped them apart after piercing their skull. "I shall find you love. You just better find your way back soon." Naruto said solemnly in the now almost completely lifeless clearing as a drop of blood fell from his eye. With a quick glance towards the sky he headed deeper in to the woods and waited for that pull that always helped find his lover.


End file.
